Stay with Me
by TheOneWithTheInvisibleHat
Summary: This is a short Bechloe fanfic half-based on the song "Stay with Me" by Sam Smith. Angsty. It's my first fic, so go easy on me. R&R. Warning: Suicide


**A/U: Hello! This is my first fanfic, and I know this fandom isn't popular right now, but I felt the strong urge to write **_**something **_**about Bechloe. It's really angsty, sooo… Yeah. I'm going to go hide in a hole now.**

"Oh my god, Beca!" Chloe yelled, exasperated. "You just don't get it, do you?! I don't love you anymore!" By now, Tears were streaming down Chloe's face.

"I can't believe you!" Beca screamed. "You're blaming this on me? You're the one who_ I_ should be yelling at!"

**Flashback**

_Chloe walked into the club, trying to forget all her troubles and worries about her fiancée, Beca. The music pulsing, Chloe bopped her head to the beat until she got to the bar, where she ordered four shots of tequila. Downing all of them, she ran a hand through her thick red hair. Feeling the warm buzz of liquid courage, the redhead made her way Onto the dance floor, hoping to start mingling. _

_**One hour later...**_

_Chloe pulled away from the kiss, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. She looked up into the dark brown eyes of the man she was with. His name was Patrick, and she knew him like the back of her hand. She knows she shouldn't be doing this, especially with him, but she couldn't think. All Chloe knew was the sickening pang of guilt in her stomach as she acknowledged the fact that she was cheating, knowingly, on Beca. She pulled the guy back into the kiss, melting all her worries with his mouth against hers. She ran her hands through his short brown hair, savouring his taste. Although she was tired, the tequila fueled her actions as she kissed the man in front of her. Suddenly, Chloe heard a familiar voice behind her. "Chloe?!" Beca gaped in astonishment. This couldn't be her. No. Chloe wouldn't hurt her like this. Not now. Not here. Beca fled from the club, tears streaming down her face, as Chloe called after her. _

"I can't believe you cheated on me!" Beca sobbed. Normally, she would have held back her tears, but not now. "You cheated on me _with my ex._ Right after I fucking proposed.

"Why are you blaming me?" Chloe yelled back, hatred fueling her words. "If you had just paid attention to me, once in a while, maybe I wouldn't have done this. Maybe I would have actually listened to that voice in my head, and stopped. But no, Beca. You said you loved me." Chloe's voice broke. "But you were wrong."

"You know what? Fuck this." Beca threw her hands up in denial. She went to their room and picked up her laptop and headphones. "See this Chloe? Huh? Well..." And with that, Beca smashed them on the ground. This was all that she had, and all that she had offered into this world. This was basically all that she loved. Beca saw it being destroyed right in front of her. The reason she loved music, the reason she _worked_ for God's sake, was Chloe. She was Beca's life and joy, and seeing Chloe do that put the light out of her.

Chloe gasped. Beca wouldn't do that. She wouldn't destroy all her hard work over this argument, right? This was all she worked for. Chloe's angry demeanor fell away until there was nothing left behind as she stared, dumbfounded, at the girl she once loved, crying and sobbing on the floor. She tried hugging Beca, but she pushed her away. "No, Chloe. Not now, Not ever again. I'm done with this. I'm done with you." Chloe stared at her with her tear filled eyes. "No..." Beca took off her engagement ring and flung it at the redhead, storming out the front door, and slamming it behind her. with Beca gone, it took a matter of seconds for Chloe to really break down, sobs racking her body as she sat, gasping on the floor of their- no, _her_ home. Picking up her phone, Chloe immediately called Aubrey, needing to be comforted. The blonde had barely lifted her hand to knock on the door when it swung open and she was pulled into a tear filled embrace, Chloe sobbing into her shoulder.

"Hey, Chloe?" Aubrey whispered. "Let's sit down and you can tell me what happened." She was seething with anger. Whatever that alt rebel bitch did to hurt Chloe, she didn't care. She would KILL her for making her best friend feel like this. As if reading her mind, Chloe put a hand on Aubrey's shoulder, attempting to explain.

"No, Aubrey." Chloe croaked as she wiped mascara stained tears from her face. "This is my fault." The two women then spent hours talking about what happened. When they finally got to the topic of what Beca said, they began talking about what she meant.

"She probably just wanted a break," Aubrey reassured. "I really don't think that she would leave you."

"That's the thing though!" Chloe said with tear filled eyes. " I said I didn't love her! You of all people know that's not true, but Beca doesn't. She's used to people leaving her. " Suddenly Chloe gasped. "Oh no. I know hat she meant. Aubrey, get your keys. I need to find Beca." Chloe remembered the last time something like this happened. Beca had told this story so many times that it burned in Chloe's mind like fire. This happened when she was 16, and her mother and father went through their divorce. Her father was really hard on her, and when Beca felt like he didn't love her, when she was at her all time low, she attempted suicide. She threw herself off a bridge in Atlanta, but luckily, she survived. Although Beca swore never to do it again, this argument was _sure_ to trigger something in the little DJ. Chloe jumped into the blonde's car and sped off into the night, hearts pounding, and hoping beyond all belief, that Beca was still alive.

**Meanwhile...**

Beca stumbled along the sidewalk, alcohol coursing through her veins. She knew what she had to do, but the tequila numbed the reality of it. Walking along the streets of LA, she remembered the last time she thought about this.

_Beca ran up towards her room, tears threatening to spill. Her father's words rang in her ears; "You were never what I wanted. I never loved you, never wanted you. You aren't my daughter." Beca collapsed on her bed, sobbing into her pillow. She realized that she had nothing to live for. This thought ran through her brain like fire, burning all rational reasoning until there was nothing but self-hate. The brunette got up and got a pen and a piece of paper. She began writing furiously._

To whoever it may concern, my name is Beca Ann Mitchell. I was born May 15th 1993, and I have no parents. My mother and father were divorced, but my father no longer loves or acknowledges me, and my mother died in a car crash two weeks ago. I no longer have anything to live for. I would like to say goodbye, cruel world, but that would be cliché, and I hate movies, so I'll just end my 16 years of misery with a bang; I am not loved, therefore, I cannot live with myself. Goodbye, and I know you shall forget me in a matter of weeks. To Chloe, you have been my best friend all my life, so I thank you.

-Beca

_The brunette left the note on her bed and jumped out of her window, taking off at a run towards the bridge in the park. When she got there, she stood on the rail, savouring the last winds of day on her face, and jumped. That was the last thing she remembered until she woke up in a hospital bed, Chloe by her side._

Beca gripped the boxcutter in her hand tightly, holding back her tears. She sat by the concert stage in the park, the place where she and Chloe first met. Just when the blood started to flow, just when she decided to end it, , she heard a familiar voice calling her name. In the distance, she saw a mop of red hair quickly moving towards her. Beca smiled. Chloe knelt down in front of the brunette.

"Hello Chloe." Beca smiled sweetly. "I'm so glad you're here. I'm sorry. About everything. I hope one day you'll forgive me. " Her vision was quickly becoming blurred.

"No." Chloe sobbed. "No, Beca. You don't get to do this. I'm supposed to grow old with you. We're supposed to live! " Chloe watched on as the love of her live bled. "It's okay Chloe." Beca whispered. "We both know this wasn't meant to be. I love you, but if you don't return those feelings..." The brunette's eyes rolled back into her head. Chloe, choking back her sons, picked up the limp girl in her arms, bringing her towards Aubrey's car, where the blonde was already on the phone with the police. In a matter of minutes, the paramedics had arrived and they were loading Beca onto a stretcher. Chloe broke down in body wracking sobs. The redhead sobbed harder when she realized that the last defining moments of her and Beca's relationship was spent fighting. She lost the woman she loved, and she had no way of apologizing, no way of fixing what she had done.

Chloe and Aubrey sat wringing their hands in the waiting room of of the hospital. Soon, a tall doctor came out with a clipboard in his hands.

"Beca Mitchell's relatives?" He called. Chloe jumped up and practically tripped over herself as she tried to make her way to the doctor. "Hello." The doctor said. "You must be ms. Beale. Beca has lost a lot of blood, and there is basically no ch-" Chloe cut him off. "Where is she?" Chloe demanded, fire in her eyes. "I need to see her." Reluctantly, the doctor walked back towards the door her came through, leading Chloe down a long halway until they reached Beca's room. Chloe dashed inside and almost broke down completely. Beca lay on a hospital bed in the middle of the room, sickly pale and hooked up to multiple beeping machines. Chloe ran to her side and took Beca's hand in her own.

"No, Beca." She whispered. "Wake up." Beca's eyes fluttered open, stormy blue eyes meeting crystal blue orbs. Beca smiled weakly.

"Hello, Chloe." Chloe breathed a sigh of relief. She gathered the tiny brunette in a bone crushing hug, never letting go until the brunette protested. "We both know I'm going t-" Chloe cut her off. She crawled into the hospital bed with Beca and began singing.

_Guess it's true, _

_I'm not good at a one night stand. _

_But I still need love cuz I'm just a man. _

_These nights never seem to go to plan. _

_I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?_

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_'Cause you're all I need. _

_This ain't love, it's plain to see. _

_But darling, stay with me. _

_Why am I so emotional?_

_No, it's not a good look, _

_Gain some self control. _

_And deep down I know this never works. _

_But your can lay with me so it doesn't hurt. _

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_'Cause you're all I need. _

_This ain't love, it's plain to see. _

_But darling, stay with me. _

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_'Cause you're all I need. _

_This ain't love, it's plain to see. _

_But darling, stay with me. _

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_'Cause you're all I need. _

_This ain't love, it's plain to see. _

_But darling, stay with me. _

At this point, tears were streaming down Chloe's face. She looked down at the small figure beside her. Beca looked up at her lovingly.

"Beale, don't you forget about me." Beca's grip on the redhead's hand loosened as the machine beside her let out a long beep. Chloe was pulled away from the lifeless body of her true love as nurses and doctors surrounded her, all of them trying to bring her back to life. Eventually, Chloe knows deep down that she's not coming back, but she refuses to acknowledge this until the doctors come and tell her themselves. Although the death was very real, Chloe will never forget the tiny DJ that smiled so little, yet loved so much.


End file.
